


midnight show

by diluculum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, raileonpiers if you squint real hard bc that is a very good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: Piers and Leon have a little fun in his dressing room.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Dande | Leon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	midnight show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyedcombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedcombs/gifts).



> this was written really really quickly im sorry it's so Like That  
> this is the first time ive written either of them excuse any weirdness

“You sure you're gonna be able to keep it down? Not everyone has left, y'know.” 

Piers sits backstage in his dressing room, on a couch with Leon in his lap. It's one of the ritziest places he's ever performed. Certainly better than Spikemuth, even though the crowds rarely compare. 

Leon nods frantically, face dusting with scarlet. They both know he's lying, but Piers can't help but give Leon exactly what he wants. Stupid, sexy Leon. Leon squirms under Piers's intense, lustful gaze, glancing at the floor instead. 

Piers’s lips curl upward and he points at the arm of the couch. “Bend over, then.” Leon does as asked, and Piers yanks Leon's shorts, leggings, and boxers down to his knees in one swift movement. Slick fingers press into Leon and he shudders, a low moan escaping his lips as he moves his hips back into Piers's hand. Piers is pretty sure he doesn't even realize he's doing it. "It wouldn't kill you to calm down." Leon groans when he pulls his fingers out after a moment. "But I suppose we do need to get this over with rather quickly. Raihan's waiting for us." He unceremoniously shoves his own shorts down, gently easing into Leon. 

Leon huffs softly and buries his face in his hat to keep himself quiet, and somehow it  _ actually helps _ . His moans die down into choked whimpers, and he shudders at the slow pace Piers sets. "More…" he mumbles, nudging his hips back against Piers until he clutches his hips gently to hold him still, then increasing the speed of his thrusts. Leon gets almost exponentially louder, hat falling to the floor as his previously muffled groans fill the room.

“You  _ really _ aren’t good at shutting up, you know that?”

“Hey-! That's not fair,” Leon yelps when Piers's hand slides down his stomach to stroke his arousal slowly. He has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, eyebrows knitting together as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Not my fault you’re doing…  _ that _ .” Piers's thrusts slow and Leon gasps softly. “ _ Piers _ ,” he moans almost inaudibly, letting his head droop forward.

A wicked grin forms on Piers’s face and he gathers Leon’s hair in one hand, roughly pulling his head backwards and earning a confused and abundantly excited whine. “What was that?”

Leon moans his name again, louder, eagerly pressing his hips back against Piers. “Hah, I th- thought you wanted me to be quiet…” 

“I don’t think I mind if it’s my name you’re moaning.” Piers’s hips snap forward harshly and Leon jolts, clenching around him and coaxing a muffled noise that sounds somewhat like a moan from Piers. "Do it again." 

Leon obliges mindlessly, panting Piers's name under his breath. It isn't long before he feels his building climax take hold of him, and he trembles beneath Piers. "Close," he whimpers, gripping the arm of the couch. 

Piers's hand speeds up and Leon cries out unabashedly, spilling into his hand. Piers is sure he could be heard at least a room or two over. It takes a moment for Piers to follow, and he buries his face in Leon's shoulder, gasping softly against the fabric of his shirt. They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath and coming down, and Piers kisses the space behind Leon's ear. 

There’s a knock at the door, and they both jump. “Piers?” It’s his manager. “What’s with the noise?”

Piers scowls. "...Hell."


End file.
